Kingdom Hearts Mansuetude
by SpectreStorm
Summary: Towns are being destroyed by heartless, and after a large heartless attack a suspicious trio, 2 guys and a girl were seen. Now 3 honored people from a town will seek these suspicious people out and stop the heartless. Rated T for Violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1

NARRATOR POV

Across a barren wasteland which recieves alot of rain, but grows almost no vegitation, a village lies. A village that used to be a prosperous trading route before the darkness came, and with it, the devils. With no apparent way to stop the devils until after they appear, the towns of the world are being slowly killed off. They come at night, usually in small numbers, but this night was an exception. They hit several towns at once with large groups, but the town that got hit the hardest was the town of Kahl.

The pouring rain slowly subsides along with the crashing lightning and booming thunder. All that can be heard are sobs from around town. The scream of pain and moans of the injured have already stopped. The injured are all dead from the devils. This latest attacks from the devils was the most devastating one yet. This time the town of Kahl lost thirty people. Ten of which were just children. The guards at the town are skilled, but they are few. It was on this night that the massacre occured that the council decided to meet to find a solution to the devils plague.

COUNCIL POV

"Maybe we should build bunkers for everyone to run to." Suggested Harold.

"They come out of the ground itself." States the leader of the guard, Malcom. "What good would running underground do us? What we should do is find out where they come from and kill them. But we have insufficient manpower to defend, let alone take the fight to them." He says the last part more to himself than to the others.

Coughing to clear her throat, Yria draws everyones attention. "What is the word of the other towns? Have they found anything useful?" Her voice soft and quiet, the rest of them are forced to lean in and strain themselves to hear her words.

"Maybe. The town of Gyik reports that they found a strange door in the hills that was not there several weeks ago. Furthermore they saw two guys and a girl come walking through. Strangely dressed is what reports say. Our reports of most of the other towns report that they are gone. Aside from Gyik the next nearest town is several months journey."

"Thank you Gyberon. I think we should send someone over there to investigate further and find this trio. Unless anyone has any better ideas?"

"Madame Yria, once again you find a solution before any of us, but who should we send?"

Speaking for the first time, Brehjite startles them all. "I would have to suggest three people for the job. Although the duties they normally do are very useful they are the first ones that come to mind." She rasps her fingernails along a walking stick on her lap before continuing. "Those individuals are Alluicius, Renda, and Vern."

"I am not familiar with these individuals Yria. Could you please enlighten me?"

"Fine Malcom. Renda is fast on her feet and just as fast with her bow. She is one of our top scouts and hunters. Vern is an proud member of the Magatoria, which as you are all aware is full of our best scholars, mages and healers. And as for Alluicius, like his deceased father he helps to keep parts of the city free from Slavers. I believe you knew his father Suvik."

"Suvik, yes a great friend, and a greater man. May his soul rest in peace. If those are the ones chosen by you I support them then."

"If there are no objections tthen we are concluded on this matter." Pausing for several moments Yria moves on. "Then it is settled, send some messengers to these people. Now on to other matters of importance."

Once the messengers had their orders they dispersed and went to the homes of the individuals. The trio had there mission before sunrise and when they awoke they prepared.

MY POV

My name is Alluicius. I was woken up during the night by a messenger with a note from the Council. After reading the note I went back to bed to prepare for a long and dangerous journey. After I woke up and got dressed, I went about gathering everything I would need. The food supplies were basic, some dried Pew and several canisters of Cij to wash it down with. I picked up the sword I have wielded since childhood and left the house with extra clothes. As I walk towards the meeting point in the center of town at the Church's steps I walk past friends and neighbors waving at me from their windows and doors, all wishing me luck while saying goodbye. Several of my female friends have tears in their eyes as they call out to me. Once I get past the gates leading to the Church there are no more people around. Already sitting on the steps are my companions whom I do not know. One of them is leaning against the wall with arms crossed. And the other one is sitting on the steps reading a thick book. My footsteps ring on the stone ground as I head towards them. The the one leaning against the wall looks up and I can tell from the face that it is a girl. The other one slams the book closed before standing up.

"You finally arrived. Now we can get aquainted with each other. I am Vern."

The girl looks downwards while she tells us her name. "I'm Renda."

"I am Alluicius. Now that that is over, shall we be off?"

"Whatever, you arrived last man." He places his book inside his robe. "I was told that we have to head to the town of Gyik. Lets us be off now, the sooner we get done the better."

Without waiting for distractions we departed for the gate. When we approach it the guard at the gate opened it up for us. As we walked past he places his right fist in his left palm and places them over his chest, the salute used by the guard. This is both an honor and a sign that he wishes us the best of luck.

"All right everyone, from what I was told the town of Gyik is about two days travel from here. I know the way so as long as you follow me we will be there in no time." He continues by mumbling to himself. "So long as the information is correct on the map."

Vern looks over at Renda while he says this. Then he looks forwards and pushes his spectacles back up on his nose. I take this time to get a look at who is accompanying me. Vern is walking beside me, in the green robes of a middle ranking member of the Magitoria, he has a red bandana across his forehead forcing his bangs to go over it His black hair runs down to his shoulders. He has a small beard below his mouth that lacks emotion. His skin is pale, from spending too much time inside the Magitoria. This causes his blue eyes to stick out. If he was sent to accompany us then he must be a skilled mage. Turning my attention to Renda the first thing I notice is her red hair, which is mostly hidden underneath her hat. Red haired people are rare in our town. She has some blue earings that look like they were made from some gems, one on each ear. Above those are green bars with another blue earing above those. Her skin is tanned from being in the wastelands hunting. Her eye color is also rare in our town, they are a soft but strong yellow. She has quiver full of arrows which look to be of a special make. She is deffinitely a skilled archer. And then there is me. My outfit was custom made for the mercenary type work that I do. My shirt is sleeveless and is made from a sturdy yet lightweight animal skin, the skin of a Pew. I have a shoulder guard on my right shoulder and a wrist guard with a built in dagger on the same arm. I attached some armor of similar design to my belt on either side of my hip. I have spiky brown hair with green eyes. I am neither as pale as Vern nor as tannedas Renda. I prefer to use my sword, which is three and a half feet long with a three inch thick blade. At the tip it curves back several inches allowing swift cutting at a distance. The guard on the sword is four sharp points that aim towards the tip of the blade.

Walking out across the wasteland we see an ocean of weeds mixing with the rocks and hills. In the far distance we see mountains rising up threatening to block out the sun. The mountains would be a perfect area to get attacked by the devils.

We walk down the path in silence, listening to the wind howl at us, sounding almost as if it is demanding that we turn back. Not daring to look back, afraid that we will still see our home despite hours of walking over treacherous terrain. The mountains slowly loom closer, appearing smaller than they did when we left Kahl, such is the effect of the wasteland.

Night seems to fall faster in the wasteland and we soon find ourselves standing in the dark.

"That... was rather... sudden..." I go silent after saying this while I looka bout attempting to see the stars or anything. I can hear Vern mumbling something, probably just cussing our the darkness. But what he does is not what I thought, instead of cussing out the darkness he created a fireball in his hand, which currently has a glove on it. He must have put that on during the falling darkness. The light from the fireball illuminates a small area around us letting us see for about ten feet.

"Look there." In the darkness Vern and I can barely see where she is pointing, but when we follow her finger we see a light in the distance. One that is a short way off of our path to Gyik.

"I do not think we should head that way, it is off of our path."

"Vern, If that is what I think it is, then it is a hunting village."

"Renda, you never seem to say much, but I think it would be a good idea to get out of the darkness. And with a vote of two to one we shall head there."

"Two to one? whos two votes. I didn't vote for... wait you mean you and Renda right...?"

"Lets go." She turns in that directions without waiting for us and starts to walk off. She stops when she reaches the edge of the light. I follow behind her until I am at the end of the light. Vern sighs before he follows us. About an hour later we finally make it to the light. It is a hunting village, with most of it burning to the ground.

"Did the devils do this, or something worse...?" I ask this question and they give no answer, They must silently be thinking the same thing.

"It was bandits." We whirl around to find a girl standing there. She looks younger than the rest of us, maybe mid to late teens. She has a blanket wrapped over her, but from the way she leans against a broken wall for support it is obvious she is injured.

"Bandits? I didn't think they were in this area." After I say this she mutters something that I did not understand, possibly a rude comment directed at me. She falls away from the wall and lands in the street. While she is falling the blanket drifts away from her, caught by the breeze. Without the blanket I can see that she is even more injured than I thought. She has a gash across her back, which is still bleeding, several cuts and scrapes litter her arms and legs. Her clothes look in no better shape than she does.

"Stand back. Let me take a look at her I might be able to help." Renda and I step aside so that Vern can walk over to her. He stops next to her and kneels down. He starts to mutter things while he places his hands above her, a green light starts to emit from his hands and her cuts and scrapes close up. "She should get better after she gets rest and something to eat." He looks over towards us, our eyes and faces glowing red and orange from the flickering flames. "If we leave her she will die, but if we take her it will slow us down, I'll leave it up to the two of you."

Renda and I look at each other. "What do you think Renda?"

At first her only answer is silence. When she does speak it is quiet, even for the night. "Bring her." Looking up from the ground momentarily she makes eye contact before looking down again. "Your thoughts?"

"I do not know if our reasons are the same, but our decision is."

"Sounds like the two of you made up your minds. Watch over her and I will see if I can find somewhere in this town that has not yet been destroyed." As he walks off we set her up against a wall and sit beside her. Renda has gone back to her silent self, just watching and listening to our surroundings. She has her bow in her left hand and an arrow in her right. She reminds me of the assassins I have heard about; silently waiting for their pray, always ready to strike.

"I guess it is something worse than the devils." She only nods in agreement to my statement. She must not be used to company.


	2. Chapter 2

The night drags on, all the while we wait for Vern to return from checking out the town for safe lodging. I hear nothing but Renda stands up and preps her bow for a shot, this causes me to jump up and draw my sword, not yet knowing what it is that she is reacting to. Silently moving towards a wall that has stopped burning she slides up against it and stands motionless completely focused on listening to whatever it is. I do the only thing I can, stand beside the girl we saved and wait, straining my muscles to no move or make a sound. My breathing becomes calm, slow, and silent. All I can hear is the rustling wind and something that almost sounds like rainfall on rooftops, but there is no rain. Whatever I am now hearing must be what Renda reacted to, how she noticed it so soon I have no idea. I look towards her to see how she is acting. When I turn to where she was standing I see nothing but the wall, she walked off when I was standing there. I bite back the urge to call out to her, I can her the _pff pff pff pff_ sound growing closer slowly, it is impossible to pinpoint its location. All I know is that it is here somewhere around me, and that has me scared. It is the first thing to scare me since the one time when I was only fourteen, attempting to help out the guards during an attack. The fear of death, that is what has me scared. I can feel someone or something watching me, but whatever it is, it is not a devil, they do not attack like this. Unless their strategies have changed. I am snapped back to reality ripped from my thoughts when I hear the _pff pff pff_ right above me on the rooftops. Looking upwards with sword ready I prepare to fight, but all I see is someone in a cloak pearing down at me. All I can make out are the green eyes, eyes that I have never seen before. I don't mean in color, it is something about the eyes, the shape of them and the look in them. Almost a predatory yet kind look. The face slips back over the edge of the house and disappears. Footsteps behind me, possibly an attack who used the other as bait? But no, when I turn around I see Vern walking towards me, and Renda? She is sitting next to the girl again, I didn't even hear her come back. Is she an assassin? She is quiet enough with words, silent enough with her movment, and she hears things that I didn't. I will have to try to keep an eye on her. I am not sure if I can trust her or Vern yet.

"I finally found a place, it is the only one semi-intact. Mostly because it was made out of stone."

"Vern." Her voice lacks the useual calmness and lack of emotion. It is filled with anger, but why towards him? "What took you so long?"

He seems unfazed by her tone, instead he smiles. "I ran into something when i was searching. It watched me from atop the roofs while I was walking down the street."

"You saw it too then Vern."

Even more anger in her voice this time. "You saw it too!" I step back from the amount of anger in her voice, and the force of her yell. Vern and I look towards each other, he just shrugs and moves towards the girl. I follow him towards her and we pick her up. He has her legs while I am holding her by her shoulders.

"Renda, since you have such good hearing, how about you keep an eye out for it." She only stares at me, no trace of anger remaining on her face. Her only response is walking ahead of us with an arrow drawn back on the bow. For the most part it is an uneventful trip towards the building. Every once in a while the silence is broken by Vern telling us to turn. Tired and ready for rest we reach the building that he found and move inside. The door is hanging on loosely, any movement of the door may cause it to fall. The building is one of the factories of the town. They take the skin off the animals and turn it into clothes here, but nothing useful remains, no clothing, no skin, no food. Still caring her, we turn and follow a hallway who's sign said 'Quarters'. The quarters are surprisingly intact with all of their furnishings there. We set her down on one of the beds before we head to sleep. Renda volunteers for the first watch, which means that I get the next watch. As I slip into sleep my dreams are haunted again by the death of my family.

I am jolted Renda yelling for Vern and I to wake up. I bolt upright and take a look around, seeing in the light of the latern, which she must have found after we went to sleep, shadows along the walls. Dark purples and blacks swirling together in various sizes, but the shadow blobs were moving around with occasional whisps of a shadowish tail spiraling a short distance out before disappearing. Peaking out of these blobs are eyes of many diferent colors, mostly yellow. The devils are slowly crawling out of the shadows chittering to one another in odd tongues, yet none of them had mouths. They are short blackish creatures, with antennae, from their body sprouts short legs and short arms. Claws extend from their hands and feet.

An arrow pierces the first devil in the face causing it to flash into a whisp of black smoke. Vern is already up and is casting spells towards them. I retrieve my sword from the bed, but before I can unsheath the blade a devil falls at me from the ceiling forcing me to fend it off with the metal sheath. After repelling the devil I unsheath my sword and charge the nearest cluster. Sheath in my left hand, blade in my right, I spy another type of devil emerging from down the hall that this cluster is in. This devil has more of a look about it, almost making it blend in with the bandits that hunt the area. This devil is still the black shadowy appearance for what passes for skin in their kind. But he has a type of red boots not seen around here. An armored cuirass covers the midsection and shoulers, deep red eyes peer from behind a mask made from a skull. In its left hand is an ax while in its right is a flail. It turns towards me and I can hear not only its roar but also what might be laughter. It raises the flail and smashes the roof behind it without even looking, causing the entire hallway to become blocked off. Isolated in the quarters I halt my charge. Looking around the devils around us are dispatched, Vern is standing calmly beside Renda. It appears that he is defensless, while Renda has her dagger drawn, but it is one of the longest blades I have seen on a dagger, about fourteen inches. I glance towards the windows only to see my hopes destroyed, they are all barred. More laughter comes from down the hall, I look back towards to source, this new devil. He is alone but seems to be in a good mood, that is if it is even possible for these creatures to be happy. But he did laugh. How much do we really know about them I wonder, but now is not the time, now we must fight or our journey will be over sooner than it began.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry about the delay. I had stuff going on and things on my mind. But now I have this chappy ready.

The devil walks slowly towards us, the ground vibrating with each footstep. It can barely walk down the hallway with only inches between its shoulders and the walls. I turn towards the others again to see how they are reacting. Vern is looking back and forth from a barred window to the devil and back to the window. Renda is scanning over the devil with her eyes, most likely searching for any sign of weakness. The girl is still lying on the bed unconscious. I look back at the devil, whom is now more than halfway down the eighty foot hallway.

"Renda, Alluicius, cover me. I have a plan."

Any reply we may have had was cut short by an attack from devils. They seem similar to the bigger one in the aspect that they are wearing a cuirass, boots, guantlets and helmets. The helmets are made of skulls of one of the predatory animals in the area, a Myrt. They are carrying swords of basic design in their right hands, while they have a sheild across their back. They lack the red eyes that their 'leader' has, they seem to speak in a similar language as the tiny 'buggers' that move in shadows, some of which they create around themselves. The armor of both the little devils and their leader are red, almost as though they were washed in th eblood of th ehunters and other people who lived here. There is a crest on the cuirass, it is long with what looks like a heart at the top of it. The crest is a deep black, like an empty void threatening to draw you in and consume you. As they come crashing down on us like a tidal wave we brace and repel the first handful. I press forwards blocking with my sword while stabbing with my dagger when they get to close. An arrow flies by my face a little too close for confort, she is either reckless or trying to kill me before the devils can. Regardless of her poor aim I continue my fight, counting how many are left as we fight. Six, five, four, three, two... One charges towards me at a startling speed using the inertia from its charge to increase its impact strength causing m to fall backwards. I land on my back with the devil on top of me. My sword is resting across my chest several inches from my skin. It is constantly pressing its weight onto its sword forcing my sword slowly closer towards me. I see one option of survival, but messing it up will kill me. I adjust the grip on my sword so that my right wrist is facing its ugly face. I let go of the handle on my sword driving my fist towards its face, my wrist dagger impaling itself deep into its face, resulting in a blast of black smoke as it vanishes. Before it leaves though, it gets the last laugh. My sword was forced back and sliced into my left shoulder resulting in blood flowing from the wound onto the cold ground. The other one is gone by now, what happened to it I can only guess.

I slowly stand to my feet looking down the hallway. The leader is now within ten feet of us. I back up to give myself some room. It lifts its flail over its head knocking more parts of the roof down ontop of itself. Vern announces that he is finished, I glance in his direction to find the bars are gone from the window, they have been replaced with vines, which are easier to cut. I walk as swiftly as I can over to them and slice them apart at the top.

"Go! I will hold him off and then make my escape."

"Renda, you can't beat him by yourself."

"I don't need t-o, I only need to hold him off long enough for the three of you to get out."

With this statement I look back towards the beds and see the girl laying there, unconscious.

"Vern, take the injured girl with you, I will help Renda hold it off." I stumble back towards the devil with blade still drawn. The loss of blood must be getting to me.

"You are in no shape to stay, You go out first, then I will hand the girl to you, then I will help Renda out as she leaves, and I will follow last."

Admitting defeat in the arguement I head for the window and climb through after I sheath my sword. Vern walks over shortly after and hands her throught the window to me. After I finish lifting her through she starts to wake up. Before she comes all the way around I see Renda come through feet first followed quickly by Vern. The two of them pick her up and start running down the street. I follow as best as I can, but my injury is starting to slow me down. A loud boom echoes through the morning behind us, without looking we know that the devil has broken the wall down and is following us. They must have noticed I was falling behind because they stopped at the edge of the town. They place the girl down and Vern walks towards me starting up his mumblings. The same green light emits from his hands as he closes the wound on my shoulder. He opens his mouth to say something but is cut short. His eyes go wide and he looks down, I follow his eyes. An arrow is sticking out of his chest, right through his heart. I look up as blood begins to cough from his mouth. Another two arrows impale him through the back ripping through his heart. More blood coughs out of his mouth, his eyes narrow and roll backwards. He collapses to his knees and falls backwards to the right. I know enough to know he is dead or will be soon. There is nothing that we can do for him now. Rushing over to Renda and the girl, who is now awake, if not groggy, we dive for cover. Renda shoots off several arrows at the archers. They got off one last volley of arrows, with one being lucky and slicing the thigh on the already injured girl. Another arrow catches Renda across the stomache. With no more archers we ready to run. I slide the girls left arm over my injured shoulder to stabalize her so we can move faster. Their leader seems to slowly be following at his slow walk down the street, almost as if he has no reason to hurry. We go less than a mile before we stop to clean and wrap her new wound. Renda meanwhile searches for herbs or anything useful. I finish wrapping the girls injuries, she says thanks but refuses to say anything else.

I take another look at her now. She has blue eyes with red hair that flows to the middle of her neck. Red hair is uncommon in these lands. Most of the people with blue es come from up north while the red hair come from south of here. Her torn shirt looks to have been of a custom design as well as her shorts and boots. I attempt to have a conversation with her anyways. "My name is Alluicius, but some call me Lui. What's your name?"

She turns her head towards me and looks at me with those soft blue piercing eyes. She holds the gaze for several moments before answering. "Phyr." She says it proudly but the proud look disappears rapidly. 'I'm sorry about your one friend."

"Thanks, but we weren't friends." She still looks in my direction while I am saying this. A look of curiosity spreading across her face for a fleeting moment.

"Its time to move." I look past Phyr to Renda and nod. Phyr follows my gaze to Renda and thanks her for helping her. Renda only nods before she turns around and starts to walk away. Phyr and I stand up and follow Renda as we head for the hills that stretch before the mountains.

We have little trouble from the devils as we hike through the hills. Breaking out of the hills we find a road leading through the mountain, we decide to follow this road. Walking down the road we see an odd door against the face of the cliff. Meandering off of ones path is generally dangerous, but this door fits the discription of out of the ordinary and therefore needs to be checked out. Approaching it we find soom men in armor, most likely soldiers from the town of Gyik. This would explain the lack of devils in the hills. The guards most likely have patrols set up. We continue to walk towards them, as we approach one of them turns towards us and says something to his comrades, they are speeking in code and I can only make out nothing of it. He walks towards us helmet still down over his face.

"Who are you?" The boom of his voice causes all chatter of the nearby guards to cease. They turn in our direction with some approaching, there are at least six of them. Renda looks to me to explain.

"We are a group of citizens from Kahl. We have been ordered to go to Gyik to look for the people who were seen near this door."

"You can go back to your town, you are not welcome here and those you seek have been taken care of. But the young girl comes with us for crimes that she committed within our town."

I do not know why I did what I did next, at least not right now. "She is a member of our party and therefore is my responsibility. What are you going to do to her?"

I catch a subtle movement by one of the guards in the back, he is wearing slightly different armor than the others. I hear armored boots behind us, turning my head to look I see another eight guards with their weapons at the ready.

"She will be imprisoned and what happens after that is of no concern to you, however if she is a member of your party then you too will be imprisoned and dealt with accordingly. Arrest them men!" The guard in charge picks out six men and says something in code to them. I hear one of them chant something. Turning around to face him I see a guard with armored robes and the crest of the Magitoria across his cuirass. I feel my hands fly towards each other, upon making contact I loose control of them. I look down to find block smoke around my wrists, the rest of my party is similarly bounded. They march us off, the six that the guard captain talked to, and we reach the trail again and continue towards the city. We reach the peek of the hill that the road is on and find the town right there below us. The guards take us down a side trails forcing us into a door behind the rocks.

The other side of the door is dark, we can see almost nothing, only that which is enveloped in light by the magical torches hanging from the walls. I can see a staircase in the distance, approaching it slowly with the clatter of armored boots on the guard sends a chill down my spine. Waiting at the stairwell is a man dress in black robes with a black scarf covering all but his red eyes. He turns around and starts walking down the stairwell, we are forced to follow by the guards who are also following us down. After what had to be hundreds of steps, I did not bother to count, we reach the bottom. A dark, moist, and smelly hallway stretches before us. They march us down the hallway, prison doors on either side of us. Before we reach any of them we come to a desk. The mysterious man stops there and demands we disarm. We comply having no real choice. I place my sword on the table and then my wrist dagger. Renda places her long hunting knife on the table along with her bow and arrows. Phyr surprises me when she places six daggers of small size, several bombs, two longer daggers that curve backwards and then forwards, and a small dagger that is boring except for the smooth black shine. They march us down the hallway once again. I take the time to look into each one of them.

The first one houses an old man, he sits there stairing at the wall talking to himself about someone. The next door which is on the right has a young boy in there, he is strangly dressed. He seems normal and relaxed. The next door houses a man; scruffy and scowling. He cusses out the guards by name as we walk past. The next door has a girl in there, she is dress somewhat strangly, but she seems normal except for her long red hair. The next cell houses another girl, this one is dressed like a warrior from the north. She has blue hair with green eyes. They both stick out further because of her pale skin. Her clothing is a rough material from the looks of it, maybe one of the beasts of the north. The next cell has a man in it. He has silver hair and is dressed strangly as well. He is facing away from the door. The next cell is empty and they shove Renda into it. Almost imediately after the cell door closes her bonds around her wrists disappear. They shove me into the next cell and Phyr into the other one.

I look towards Phyr, "What did you do that was so bad and why so many weapons?"

"I stole some things, and blew some stuff up to steal those things. The weapons are standard for thiefs nowadays." She wears a mischievious grin while she announces her job.

As we are lying there in prison, I remember what we were told about the three that we came looking for. Two guys and a girl, all dressed weird near that door. If they were there when the guards arrived they might have been in prisoned as well. Now that I think about it, there were some people that fit that description.


	4. Chapter 4

Phyr's POV:

Lying there, in the cold, damp and isolated cell, you start to think about things. Thing like, why did the bandits in black attack? Why were they after me? Why did those three save me, and then protect me? Why did the one that seemed like the leader of the group stick up for me and get himself and his companion thrown in her as well? What is going to happen to us? Why is the floor so wet? Why are the cots so uncomfortable? You start to imagine things, things like: The paint on that wall over there looks alot like dried blood. Did I hear something talking behind me, only to turn around to see nothing but wall. You hear scraping sounds bouncing off the walls down here, followed shortly after by screaming and high pitched gaurds do constant patrols yelling at us to shut up, and if you never talk then they try to stab you with their spears. Time is a lost thing down here, the sun and stars are impossible to see, I can not remember how long it has been since we were brought down. We count nothing but meals, so far it has been 67 meals. If they feed us three times a day then it has already been twenty three days! But if it is four times a day then it will be less...

Being down here is slowly messing with me. My thoughts constantly wander off to the village that I lived at. The death of my friends and family shortly follow. Then I am ripped from my thoughts by the guards yelling. He is yelling at someone, but not me. Curiosity getting the best of me, I get up and walk to the edge of my cell to get a view. There are two guards at a cell yelling at someone, I can her whimpering and whining coming from the cell when they stop to catch there breathe. One of them sees me standing there and taps his friend on the shoulder, they stalk towards my cell slowly. They have no reason to hurry, I have nowhere to run. Inching slowly backwards I slide on the puddle in my cell and smack into the bed before hitting my head on the wall. I reach up feeling nothing warm, thankful that no blood was on my hands when I looked at them. My vision has become black around the edges, with the rest of it slightly blurry. I look towards the cell door, two figures are standing there, but my vision has become so bad that I can not make out who it is, probably the guards though. The darkness spreads acrossmy vision completely blocking everything from sight, and I loose consciousness.

Alluicious' POV:

I was sleeping rather well for where I was, it was just like the place I grew up in, the poor disctrict in the the town of Kahl. That is not my birthplace however, before my parents died they told me I came from the City of Ruhganre, and that they were not my parents. They left a note in the house to give to me when I was ready to leave, and in it had some startling truths...

Ten years earlier, at the fall Ruhganre...

The once beautiful fields of grass and vegetables that spanned the miles infront of the City that fed the hundreds of thousands of people within its walls are now ablaze with a vicious and hateful fire. It rivals the fierocity and the bloodlust of the army at its gates, the army from the town of Gyik. The entire horizon has been eclipsed in smoke, the few clearings show a line of dark figures in the distance, the army has finally reached Ruhganre. Ruhganre is a peaceful city, with a smaller army than the blood thirsty Gyiks. The gyiks train for battle from a young age, by the age of twenty they are some of the fiercest warriors in the land.

Noone could be evacuated now, the town was surrounded by the army to the north, mountains to the west and south, and a deadly river to the east. The mines in the mountains were abondoned, reports of monsters living there killing the workers made them unsafe. When the attack came, it came with the ferocity of Hell itself. The guards on the wall were no match for the larger and better trained army sieging them. They put up the best fight they could however, causing injuries amongst the attackers. The fields were dry, perfect for a fire. The ignited the fields that once grew the wheat for their city in a blazing inferno, catching the enemies in a fiery death by the droves. The Royal Family was at the edge of the town, near the mountains. They had some mines that were unstable, but they did have an exit several miles away. The Royalty demanded that the citizens use the abondoned mines to attempt to flee. Meanwhile they took their son and daughter to the river. It was to fast too swim across. A fishing boat happened to be passing by and caught the Royalty waving them over. The fishers from Kahl; they stopped nearby and bowed, they may have been Royalty from another town, but they were still Royalty. The fishermen were shocked when the Royalty were begging them to take their son and daughter with them, to save them from the Gyiks. Accepting they left down the river towards Kahl.

Back at the City, the walls were breached using the forbidden dark arts of the Forgotten Magitoria, the Temple that was destroyed for heresy three thousand years ago. The walls crumpled and fell inwards under the might of the dark arts. The remaining soldiers fled towards the mines, to make their last stand ansd close the mines up. They started to prepare the mine entrance for destruction. Their Lord and Mistress joined them at the entrance, brandishing the swords of the Royal Family of Ruhganre. The swords as beautiful as they are deadly gleemed and glistened in the light of the rising sun. Night had finally left and now the light of day came to inspire them that darkness can be beaten. Marching down the streets the Gyik army stopped when they saw them standing their, beckoning them towards them to their doom. The commander of the army, Lord Trius II of Gyik stood at the head of the army. Shoving his sword forwards he let out a vicious and violent warcry that was able to shake the ground underneath the feet of the Ruhganrens. His men swarmed forwards, a sea of Blue Armor that crashed upon the few survivors. The defenders were all killed in a matte of minutes until only the Lord and Mistress remained.

Fearing not even death, he rushed the large army. He spun to the left slicing low taking the leg off a soldier, rising up he detached the arm of one of their officers. Flipping the sword around he impaled one though the chest, ripping it free the body fell backwards. The army slowly backed away from him. His wife was in a mad frenzy. Royal Sword in her left hand, a simple woodsman ax in her right hand; she danced through the sea of armor. Sword flying this way and that, taking off limbs and heads. The ax danced with her movements. A swing her, a fountain of blood moments later, a chop here, the sound of metal ripping metal.

The Gyik army backed off. Walking through came to of their deadliest warriors, the Goliaths. These men were no taller than the others, but their training was so intense that they lost their souls in the process of becoming a Goliath. One of the two charges the Mistress while the other stampedes towards the Lord. Holding large claymores over their heads they clash with the Royalty. The Lord blocks the attack with his sword, the shock of the impact traveling to his feet, destabilizing him. The Mistress blocked with both weapons, the head of the ax snapping off like a twig. The flying blade cut her arm before implanting itself in a rock above the mines. Ht eimpact loosened teh rocks slightly. She was holding her sword infront of her, in a deadlock with the Goliath. He had the advantage in both power and training, slowly pushing her downwards towards the rocky earth with sheer weight and force. Collapsing the claymore digs into her chest causing a short lives scream to errupt from her lips before she dies. The Lord scrambles away from the Goliath and runs at the ax head that got lodged into the cliff. He smashes his weight through his sword at the blade causing the entrance to cave in. Turning around he faces the two Goliaths. He shouts one thing before charging to his death. "FOR HONOR AND GLORY!" He charges them and slides inbetween the two, rolling he gets up and charges Lord Trius II. Lord Trius II takes the axes from two of the dead Ruhganrens. He launches both at the last survivor of Ruhganre, the blades impale themselves into either side of his chest. The broken axes plummet hard, splitting the armor they impacted into. He falls backwards in mid rush onto the rocky ground. Lord Trius II walks over to him before stabbing him in the middle of his chest with his own sword. They ignite the whole town in a beautiful fire that is still burning by nightfall...

Present time in the prison:

The sound of Armored footsteps echo down the hallway, coming from the opposite direction than the one we entered from. Looking out of my cell I see a Goliath standing in front of Phyr's cell. Behind him the sound of royal footsteps echo. I see a man dressed in blue armor with a scorpion across the cuirass stop in front of her cell. The Goliath bows slightly before he announces "Lord Trius II, this is the one responsible for the disaster four nights ago." The Lord turns to the Goliath before responding.

"Thank you Krexas, bring her with." Lord Trius II turns around and starts to depart. Before he even takes five steps Krexas has already entered the cell and retrieved Phyr. In a moment he closes the cell and walks down the hallway back the way they came.

"Damn it. Renda, any idea where they are taking Phyr?"

I can not tell if she looked my way or anything, but she replies with a negative.

"They are taking her to the Fountain of Repent. Most likely to execute her." The voice came from the cell next to mine.

"Uh... thanks. What is your name?"

"Riku. Yours?"

"Alluicious. Do you happen to know a way out of these cells?"

"No."

"Hey Riku, making friends already? Why don't you introduce us?"

"Yeah right Sora, you know that you and Kairi are my only friends around here. Sora, Kairi, this is Alluicious, Alluicious, they are Kairi and Sora."

Unable to see them all I can do is say hi and wait. "Nice to meet you."

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

I ended it this way, because what I have planed to happen in the next chapter needs more planning as to how I will make it happen. And I am sorry about the delay with this chapter. I am busy you know and when it was ready FF didn't want me to log in. I have a few surprises up my sleeve for what is going to be happening, theya re such good surprises that when I thought about them, I was surprised and shocked by them. But until I have the next chapter up, here are a few good questions that you can think about if you want[I am the only one who knows the answers, mwahahahaha]. Why did I kill Vern? Who killed Vern? Will Phyr survive the Fountain of Repent? What is the Fountain of Repent? Is Allucious really the son of the Royal Family at Ruhganre, and if so where is his sister? In chapter 2, who was watching them in the town? Will I be able to finish this story before I leave for Basic Military Training? Will I have time to work on this at BMT and at the Tech School? Will I even care to work on it once I am deployed? Well, as for the final question I can tell you that right now I plan on working on it after I get deployed.


End file.
